


Only One Reason

by Stariceling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Denial of Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi is in love with Suga's setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Based on bonus round 2 prompt for [this image.](http://i.imgur.com/xyyyDyE.png)
> 
> I love these two so much and I loved this prompt so much and basically I'm just happy all the way around.

Asahi can feel the care in every toss Sugawara sends him. Each one is placed perfectly for his strengths. Each one is timed to bring out his best. Asahi refuses to lose the awareness of the fact that Sugawara is very, very good to him.

For a little too long he tells himself he could fall in love with Sugawara for his sets alone. He can give his all as their wing spiker because Sugawara gives him so much, and now he associates his wonderful setter with all things good about volleyball. Of course his heart jumps with excitement every time he lays eyes on Sugawara.

Asahi tells himself that the way he feels after recovering from Sugawara’s teasing and the way he gets distracted by the movement of Sugawara’s calloused hands are all to do with volleyball. The way his heart sinks when Sugawara frowns and the giddy rush when a smile is aimed at him are all because of volleyball. The moments when elation at a perfect combo makes him want to shout ‘I love you’ are definitely about volleyball and _absolutely nothing else._

Then Kageyama joins the team and for some reason that’s very different. He’s amazing in his own way. He quickly learns how to give Asahi the right support to succeed, and he does it beautifully. So why doesn’t he make Asahi’s heart flutter the way Sugawara does?

When Sugawara teaches Kageyama which tosses Asahi favors it does something strange deep in his heart. There must be something different, but the only things he can think of to describe the difference are the ways Kageyama is not Sugawara and have nothing to do with the way the ball flies through the air.

He tries to explain the strange feeling to Nishinoya, and apparently he doesn’t do a very good job.

“So it’s like your mom teaching your wife how to make your favorite foods,” is what Nishinoya somehow gets out of it.

“No!”

Nishinoya thumps the middle of his back, grinning. “Don’t worry about it! They’re taking good care of you, right?”

“Yes, but. . .” But Kageyama isn’t stirring up any of those happy crush feelings, which means they all belong to Sugawara. Cruel common sense says of course those feelings belong to Sugawara. His heart belongs to Sugawara and it has for a while now.

“If you’re going to call me the ‘mom,’ I get to ground you,” Sugawara tells them.

Asahi jumps in fright. Having this conversation right outside the gym was probably not the best idea after all. “No nothing like that I’d rather you be the wife,” he blurts out.

There it is. He’s going to die of embarrassment and Sugawara won’t even come to the funeral because he is just that bad.

Sugawara is laughing so hard he can’t even put any leverage into the rib chop he gives Asahi.

“You only love me for my setting!”

Asahi manages to laugh, but when he hears Sugawara’s cheerful teasing he knows he’s been wrong all along. His problem is a little too obvious now. Of course he loves Sugawara’s setting. He loves Sugawara’s everything.


End file.
